Talk:Reflection satellite cannon
I have something to say about the Reflection Satellite Cannon in the original series: Shultz says that it's more powerful than the Wave Motion Gun, but it doesn't demonstrate this. But Sanada (i think) says that the Cannon lose a lot of energy when passing through water, too. So could it be that it's really stronger than the Wave Motion Gun but, for the effect of the water, the ray lose most of the power? :In the episode "Yamato Sinks! Fateful Battle to Destroy the Enemy Stronghold!", Shultz states that the cannon is stronger but that it has a limited range. I only had time to re-watch a couple of minutes of the episode, so I'm not sure whether he says something about energy loss when it passes through water later in the episode or in the next one. However, if he does say something like that, then it would explain its weaker effect. :When posting to a talk page in the future, please sign your post; you can use four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Thanks! -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Same answer, whether it's Sanada or Shultz saying it. -- BlueResistance (talk) 11:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) To clarify the term "more powerful" I'm not sure what Shultz says in the Japanese version, but, when he says the Reflex Gun is more powerful than the Wave Motion Gun in Star Blazers, he's probably talking about total damage output in a window of time as opposed to single-shot damage. The Wave Motion gun is powerful enough to annihilate a floating continent, however, the Reflex Gun is not only far more multi-purpose (it triggers planet bombs as well as actually engaging targets directly), it fires several times and does not completely deplete the power supply of the base/ship firing it per shot and thus incapacitate it, unlike the Wave Motion Gun, which completely shuts down the Yamato when it is used. I believe that the comparison is similar to the comparison of a Nuclear Regulus II Missile and an RGM-84 Harpoon missile against a naval task force: The Nuclear Regulus Missile will annihilate the group completely if it hits dead-center (and if it has it's dial-a-yield set at maximum, 150 Kt), but it takes a lot longer to make those ready, they have no target tracking ability, and they are more easily engaged and destroyed by CIWS (which would only help if it was destroyed a fair distance from the center of the task force; it's still a large nuclear missile). Not to mention the fact that they have to be launched off of specially-modified ships/submarines. A single RGM-84 is less lethal to a task force, as it can only kill/disable/cripple (yes, disabling and crippling are options with these: target destruction is not assumed) one target at a time, but far more can be fired in one go (they have larger capacity per launcher and more launchers per ship, and many, many ships have these). Also, they can more-easily bypass CIWS, thanks to their rather-unique style of approach (Harpoon missiles almost skim the surface of the sea until they are very close to their targets, avoiding reliable radar detection and contact, and then angle up sharply, reach an extraordinary height, and then propell themselves straight downward into the target vessel.) Thus, the RGM-84 is a more effective, and thus more powerful, weapon than the Regulus II Cruise Missile. Anyway, I hope the destructive yield per shot and total damage output per time example helped. I kinda went down a rabbit-hole with it, but it resolved itself in the end... hopefully. Raze 7 (talk) 21:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Raze 7